In recent years, there has been provided an integrated electric compressor in which a compressor constituting an on-vehicle air conditioner, a motor for driving the compressor, and a driving board for driving the motor are accommodated integrally in a housing (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3086819